


The middle of starting over

by kurenohikari



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: 2x04, Dating, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Hurt Maya, Jealousy, Music, Possessive Lucas, Romance, Secrets, lucaya - Freeform, mentions of sex but nothing explicit, sad Maya, supportive Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: What would happen if Riley didn't forgive Lucas for hiding his past after chapter four of the second season? What if Maya went to cheer up a sad cowboy at his home? Could it be the beginning of a deeper friendship? Or the start of a beautiful romance?





	1. World meets a kind Maya

 

**Oh [14x]**

I frowned my eyebrows as soon as I entered my house. I knew that my parents were out in a business trip and there was no one at home. So you'll know my surprise when I entered my house and heard one of the best voices I've ever listened to singing over a guitar.

**Cast out to sea**

**Drifting with the tide**

**And no way of finding me**

**Now that I'm free**

**Nothing but blue skies**

**Paradise in front of me**

However, what surprised me the most was that it wasn't a CD or the radio but a live presentation from... Maya. I couldn't stop myself from gaping at her when I saw her in the middle of my family's living room, playing the guitar and singing with all her heart.

**Awake from this dream**

**I hold my breath and just believe**

I didn't know she had such a beautiful voice, but then again she had always been a mystery for me. I try to be the perfect boy, she hates me and Riley adores me. I am honest and tell them how imperfect I am, she adores me and Riley hates me. I just can't help but be confused by what's happening.

**Tired of all the troubles**

**They've been wasting my time**

**I don't wanna fight**

**Gonna leave it behind**

**Taking on faith**

**Now I'm ready to fly**

**I'm in the middle of starting over**

**Back to the beginning**

**Gonna hit rewind**

**Chance to do it over**

**Get it right this time**

**Life gives you pennies**

**Turn them into dimes**

**I'm in the middle of starting over**

**I'm in the middle of starting over**

My eyes widened at her kind words, being kind has always been Riley's thing... but then again I am not being completely fair with her. She has always been kind to her friends whenever they need help... in her own kind of way. Protecting them from the world and always trying to be the strongest one, the one they can relay on... just like I do. I even know, even if I hate to admit it, that her teasing aren't because she is mean (Which she totally is) but because she is trying to test if I am good enough for Riley. And if I am being completely honest I kind of... like our banters, specially since I know that it's the way she shows she cares for someone.

**Oh [14x]**

Why does she have to be so confusing and so good at everything that has to include art?! I exclaimed in my head when I noticed again how beautiful her voice is.

**Alone in a room**

**Tearing down the walls**

**Painting over scars and bruises**

**Now this is home**

**Fill it up with love**

**And make the best of something new, yeah**

Also, her song kind of remind me of my whole process of adaptation here in New York. Wait... did she passed for a similar process like me? I suddenly thought surprised when I noticed the look in her eyes, the same look that I see each time I look at myself in the mirror.

**As hard as it seems**

**I hold my breath and just believe**

Now that I think about it, if I compare both of them, Maya has always been more mature than Riley. While her best friend is always living in Rileytown and thinking that life is color of pink, Maya has been living the real life and knows how to survive on her own. Sometimes I think that she would never survive without Maya. 

**Tired of all the troubles**

**They've been wasting my time**

**I don't wanna fight**

**Gonna leave it behind**

**Taking on faith**

**Now I'm ready to fly**

**I'm in the middle of starting over**

**Back to the beginning**

**Gonna hit rewind**

**Chance to do it over**

**Get it right this time**

**Life gives you pennies**

**Turn them into dimes**

**I'm in the middle of starting over**

I chuckled sadly at the lyrics, specially at how much I really wish I could 'hit rewind' and begin the whole week. Ever since my old friend everything, the life that I've built has been turned upside down. The girl I thought I liked isn't talking to me anymore, even after the car wash and that confrontation with the bully she does not forgive me for my insecurities and fears... she is so childish!

**The colors and the stars**

**Seem a little brighter**

**Tomorrow isn't far away!**

**Through the hardest part**

**I'm working towards a happy ending**

But then again... Maya isn't. Why haven't I noticed it before? Maybe because of all the teasing and rough appearance? No, like I said before I love our banters. Especially since they remind me of how my dad and mom act, always fighting like the old married couple they are.

**Tired of all the troubles**

**They've been wasting my time**

**I don't wanna fight**

**Gonna leave it behind**

**Taking on faith**

**Now I'm ready to fly**

**I'm in the middle of starting over**

**Back to the beginning**

**Gonna hit rewind**

**Chance to do it over**

**Get it right this time**

**Life gives you pennies**

**Turn them into dimes**

**I'm in the middle of starting over**

_Wait?! Did I just compared Maya and I to my parents? What's wrong with me?!_  I thought confused and a bit scared. But as she continued singing with her melodic voice, looking like the blonde beauty goddess that I told Zay so much about, I knew why I thought that.  **  
**

**Tired of all the troubles**

**They've been wasting my time**

**I don't wanna fight**

**Gonna leave it behind**

**Taking on faith**

**Now I'm ready to fly**

**I'm in the middle of starting over**

**Back to the beginning**

**Gonna hit rewind**

**Chance to do it over**

**Get it right this time**

**Life gives you pennies**

**Turn them into dimes**

**I'm in the middle of starting over**

**I'm in the middle of starting over**

Â Because she never gives up, yes she needs the help of her friends from time to time to remind her how special she is, but don't we all? She is very smart, maybe not genius smart like Frakle or book smart like Riley, yes she has weak subjects (English, Science and History), but we all do. Maya is street smart, something that will serve her a lot more in life than anything she learns at school, also she exceeds in Spanish, Mathsand Art. Don't let me start with Art, she has a gift and I'll make sure that she will train it and use it to become famous in the future. I still remember when we received our geometry test I gasped as I saw the big A in her paper, but stayed silent when she glared at me. Later she told me that geometry is just art, that's why she finds it easy. That's what I was talking about, Riley or Frakle or me would have never been able to take something from our practical life and turned it around for a whole new use. 

**Oh! [14x]**

"Wow... that was.... wow!" I said speechless once she had finished with her amazing song.

"What's wrong cowboy? Have I finally gotten to you?" she questioned me, but there was a soft undertone to her teasing. Even though it's always there, this time it was easier to notice it.

  
"Not yet ma'am, but I appreciate you trying" I replied with a teasing smirk.  
  
"Uuuuu" she muttered angrily, but without true heat behind it "You know, Riley will forgive you. That girl is a ray of sunshine after all" she then said seriously, making the mood of the room drop out of the sudden "She doesn't know that sometimes things are out of her control, don't get me wrong I love that Riley never gives up, but sometimes she needs to know that people do 'bad' things to protect themselves".

"But you do?".

"I do, because I've lied to her myself" she confessed softly, looking at the floor ashamed.

"What could you have kept from her to be as big as what I had kept hidden?" I asked her with a scoff, a bit angry at the whole unjust situation. I changed, I tried the best but no one notices it "She'll surely forgive you, no matter what you do she always forgives you".

"I... not everyone has the luck of having good parents like you or Riley or Frackle. My dad... he left and my mom works day and night to keep a roof above our heads, food in our table and pay for my education..." I could notice her glistering eyes, which made me gasp surprise. After all, I've never seen her this close to crying before. Making me feel so guilty for making her cry "Sometimes I go to sleep hungry because there was no enough food on my plate that night, so I... I always have to search for coupons so food will be cheaper. For Riley the subway is Â game for her, a step to become a 'woman'..." she chuckled dryly and I hated that horrible sound coming from her melodic voice "For me it's survival and home. The subway is what helps me travel across the city and find the right places at the right time to buy what I need, be it food or clothes or art materials. I know the best and cheapest places to buy what I need, and when there are sales. I... I need to, if I want to survive".

"Maya... do you work?" I asked her softly, fearing the answer. No adolescent should go through what she does, and especially should't work when their place is at school and having fun with their friends.

"I..." she broke down into tears. I couldn't handle it anymore and rushed to her side, I took the guitar that Riley had gifted her last year away from her and cuddled her to my side while sitting us on the love seat "I... I only started last year and do it during vacation".

"That's why Riley complained of only seeing during the festivities that you spent with her and later of not going with her to spend summer vacations in Philadelphia" I thought out loud "You were working. Why do you do that? I know that your mom doesn't have a lot of money, but until now it has been enough. Why did you start out of the blue? And what do you do? Is it dangerous?" I began to feel angry, turning into the Texas Lucas, by all the thought of what Maya might be going through passed my mind.

"I love art, you all know that, and I want to enjoy it more" she confessed softly "You know how many expositions I wanted to go to? Or classes that the MoMA gave? But I never could because I didn't have enough money to spend for my amusement, I didn't have a smart phone until Matthews took pity on me and bought me one!" she exclaimed in exasperation and raw sadness, which made me hug her closer and kiss her temple trying to calm her down. What surprised me more than my sweet treatment was that she did calm down "So when I bumped into Crazy Hat again, on my own, at the subway I asked her for help to get a job. She surprised me, it seems that no matter how much I try to hide it adults seem to notice that I am smarter than I let know".

"Why do you hide it?" I inquired softly, thinking that if I spoke louder I would ruin the moment.

The last thing I wanted to do is ruin the moment, I just wanted to stay here cuddling with Maya and never leave. I didn't know why, but when she lifted her head from my chest and looked into my eyes I suddenly stopped breathing. Her beautiful baby blue eyes enchanted me into a trance that I couldn't seem to break from, then I noticed why I didn't want to leave. I liked her, the one I always liked was her, not Riley, I just have never noticed it before. But now that I did, I'll make sure that she'll be mine.

"Because..." she started but drifted her gaze away in shame. However, I didn't let her do that. I caught her chin between my fingers and forced her gently to lock gazes again. I felt a strange, but good, kind of joy when silently understood what I was trying to tell her with my eyes and continued talking "I am ashamed of how I had to learn. You know why I am so good in maths, not only in geometry. It's because I am the one that is in charge of the finances in my house, bills, how much we spend, where we spend it, everything. I am ashamed that I have to make sure to save every penny because if I lose a single one it will mean that I won't have a plate at my table for the night".

"Maya..." I sighed softly.

"Stop it! I don't want pity!" she growled angrily... no, hurt and embarrassed "Getting back into the topic, do you remember the time hat Matthews made us make our own muffin business? Well, it seems like she had been watching me for a long time now and noticed how good I am at finding and making the most of chances. So she inverted money in me and helped me get a stand of muffins whenever I wanted. I chose the perfect location, next to a park that during vacations is very famous but seems to not have a lot of places to stop and buy something to eat. So I decided to start my small business there, I used the recipe that your mother gave us before and then looked for places that sell organic food at a cheaper price. When I baked the goods and hired a few friends of my neighborhood that also could use some extra money, we began selling. It got quite famous, principally because the people that bought from me didn't have a lot money either to spend in organic goods that cost a lot, which is why they go to me that I sell them at a reasonable price".

"That is amazing Maya!" I exclaimed proudly "I still don't know why you can't see how amazing you are! You achieved more than all of us: you are part of the world and know how to move into it, you found your passion and what your heart desires the most, you have a tight group of friends that will last forever, your school life isn't perfect but you pass each year and still get to live your life, you created your own foundation with Riley, and now started your own muffin business" I smiled brightly at her, eyes never leaving her shock ones and confessed with a soft tone "You are the most incredible person I've ever had the honor to meet ma'am".

"Lucas..." she mumbled completely speechless, not being able to snap out of her surprise.

"It is the truth" I cut her off "Now tell me how did you succeed".

"Thank you" she replied softly. Hushing me, placing a finger on my lips when I opened my mouth to interrupt her "Shh, not for the compliments but for trusting me so much that you asked how did I succeed and not if I succeed" she flashed me one of her rare, honest and unguarded smiles that I've only seen Riley receive "I got enough money to pay Crazy Hat back all the money she had given me, to pay the friends I've hired and to pay for a curse that the MoMA was given at the time. I also had enough to pay for tickets for a few exhibitions I wanted to visit, but decided to save it for college".

"Do you know what you want to study?" I asked her curiously, it's the first time I've heard her talk about her future and college after all.

"A mayor in art at the NYU" she answered, placing her head back into my chest and snuggling closer to me if that was possible "What about you Ranger Rick?" I smiled into her hair at the nick name.

"Politics at the NYU" I told her, she was the only person I've talked about this "I like being the class president and the lessons that we've been learning during class about being more interested in our world and what's going on in it, it just gave me the desire to be an honest person people could count on to make their world a better place".

Instead of mocking me or teasing me, Maya just smiled against my shirt and said kindly "If anyone can do that is you Lucas the good".

"Is that gonna stick?" I asked, not really hating the idea if Maya was the one calling me that with that tone. One that made me feel as if I was precious to her.

"It will, wear it with pride" she replied, completely serious and honest.

"I promise to" I swore to her.

We spent the rest of the evening cuddling together at the love seats, talking about our interests, life and dreams in a low tone, even if we were the only ones at home. It just made the moment feel more intimate and special. We continued doing that until Maya fell asleep above me, me soon following her thinking that: _yes, she truly is the right one_.

 


	2. World meets a brave Maya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Run and Hide, by Sabrina Carpenter.

Lucas and Maya woke up from the bang of a door. They both blushed and jumped away when they noticed the compromising positions they both found themselves in. None of them got to speak a word before Lucas' mom, Susan, walked into the living-room.

"Maya, dear, you came back!" Susan exclaimed, surprised but very happy at the same time.

Susan adored the blonde girl and could not wait to have for her oblivious son to finally realize he was madly in love with her. And from the looks Lucas was sending to the back of Maya she didn't have to wait any longer.

"Miss. Friar, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?" Maya greeted her with a warm smile, she liked Susan very much- she was like a second Topanga.

Lucas was still shocked every time she saw Maya interact with his parents, she still was the same witty and funny Maya but she showed that she could also be very polite when she wants to.

"Maya, how many times have I told you to call me Susan" Miss. Friar scolded the girl gently "Tell me, are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh, I can't impose on you like that" Maya rapidly shot down the offer.

"Don't talk like that, you would never impose on us sweetheart. If anything we would be very grateful, as neither my husband or older son will be joining us tonight. Both of them very busy with university and work" Susan replied "Please stay, I am making tacos"

How could Maya turn down her favorite food? She stayed and surprisingly enough had a pleasant night with the Friars. She continued being the polite angel Susan thought of her but also continued teasing Lucas on the side. Who didn't stay quiet and take the teasing but returned it. Susan smiled secretively at the two of them, giggling on the inside about how they looked like an old married couple.

"Thank you again for a delicious dinner, Miss... I mean, Susan" Maya thanked her, as she left the Friar home "What are you doing ranger boy?" she asked Lucas as she noticed him following her.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you home" he replied.

"No need, it isn't like I haven't done it before" Maya said not giving it that much of a though, oblivious of the anger that her words caused Lucas.

"Miss and Professor Matthews allowed you to walk home on your own so late before?!" he practically screamed in disbelief "How could they?! Do they not know how much trouble you could have had?!"

"Wow! Hold your horses cowboy!" Maya told Lucas, surprised by the strong reaction she caused on her friend "I am fine, nothing happened to me"

"But it could have happened!" he snapped back, silencing Maya "I know you care about them very much but you cannot negate how dangerous is for a girl your age walk into your neighborhood so late" Maya could not object to his point "I am walking you home, this is final"

None of them spoke another word, it was only until they finished their journey in the subway that Maya broke the silence.

"About before... I did not mean to fall asleep on you" the blonde girl said, that was the closest of an apology the boy would get from her.

"I didn't mind it... if anything I quite liked it and wouldn't mind a repeat" Lucas replied shamelessly. Maya whipped her head towards him, eyes wide in surprise. The boy simply smiled and gently took her hand on his "I noticed something today. Something so clear that makes me want to slap myself for being such an oblivious fool" he chuckled to himself, eyes never leaving those clear blue orbes he loves so much "I like you Maya"

"N-no, y-you don't like me! You like Riley!" she protested, not believing him... not wanting to believe him. She tried to escape, to run and hide but he did not allow it, holding her hand tighter "Let me go!"

"No! I won't let you go until you listen to me" he barked at her, holding her tight enough to not let her escape but not wrong enough that it would hurt "I like you Maya Hart! And you can't tell me I don't. All this time I wanted to make myself believe I like Riley but that's a lie. Me continuing this illusion wouldn't be fair for neither Riley or me and you know it! I always fussed over Riley because she bring this protective urge from me, like Zay and Farkle do. She is this ball of sunshine covered in a bubble, unaware of the dangers of the world, living in a fantasy. She is cute but that's it. She is a friend I want to protect and believe me Maya, confessing to you is as hard to me as it is to you because I know how much it will hurt Riley. But answer me honestly Maya: does Riley really like me? Or she likes this persona she believes I am? This persona I tried to be but honestly I am not and will never be" Maya could not voice an answer "That's what I thought"

"I c-can't accept you, Lucas" Maya said softly, barely a whisper that if he had not been so close Lucas would have never heard.

The boy did not know what surprised him the most, how vulnerable she sounded or that she had called him Lucas for the first time.

"You can't or you won't?" the boy asked. She did not reply "Maya, look at me" she did, but slowly "I have always like how strong and fearless you are. Facing the all the complications life throws at you headfirst. But right you I am quite disappointed" his words seemed to work as efficiently as a slap on her face "Because being honest with ourselves Maya you know that this has nothing to do with Riley. Yes it will hurt her and yes it will be awkward at first but you know your friendship will come through. I cannot say I know what it feels to have your dad... abandon you. But I know that you can't continue running away and hiding from love afraid of being hurt! So make me a favor Maya and find out what you truly want and be brave enough to go for it headfirst like the girl I like" his words shocked Maya to the core "We already got to your home" with that said Lucas turned on his heels and left a stunned Maya behind.

The following week was an awkward one. The popular group of class was divided into two: Maya and Riley, and, Lucas and Farkle- plus the new boy, Zay. Everyone thought it was about Lucas keeping a secret from Riley but what they did not know was about the chaos inside Maya's head and the pain inside Lucas' heart. Though it was a week that both of them needed to sort their issues. Lucas to be one hundred percent sure about his declaration of love and not second guess it was all about him being sad and Maya having been there to collect the broken pieces. And Maya to master the courage to take the next step.

"Ranger Rick!" Maya called out as she saw Lucas leaving the school.

"Maya?" Lucas said, shocked that it was the blonde girl the one who came for him and not the other way around.

"Here" she slapped a pamphlet on his chest "I took a small job recently. Nothing too big or dangerous, and my mom knows about it" she assured him rapidly as she saw the growing worry on his eyes "Once a month I'll sing at a bar/restaurant, this Sunday it will be my first gig... I want you and your family to come see me. No one else!" she warned him with a glare promising pain if he betrayed her trust "I will give you my answer then" she said that quietly before rushing away, this time it was her the one that left a shocked Lucas behind.

Sunday came faster than either Lucas or Maya expected. The Friar family went to **Clover** early, to take their time to know the place and order. They all knew about Maya's condition thanks to Lucas and were worried that she would force herself into a precarious situation for money. They all like Maya quite a lot. They were quite relieved and happy when they saw that the place was a good one. A family bar/restaurant where young college students came to recite poetry and parents to spend a nice night with their children.

"Guys look, there's Maya!" Susan said excitedly, pointing at the stage- where Maya was taking her place on the stool with her guitar.

Maya looked at the crowd instantly recognizing them, she flashed them a smile and a small wave before reading herself to play.

"Hi everyone, my name is Maya Hart and I will be singing you today an original song composed by me. I hope you all like **Run and Hide** " she said, stunning Lucas.

 ** _Run and Hide_** _? Could it be about_ ** _that_** _night?_ the boy asked himself, expectant of an answer which he was sure would come within the song. 

**I don't wanna buy what they're sellin' these days**

**Sayin' feelin' and fallin' is all a mistake, no, no**

**And why does everybody look at young hearts?**

**Feelin' love, like it's just a matter of time before they break, no, no**

Lucas heart ached at her words, cause he knew they weren't simply a song but what she truly felt. Her damn father made a mess of her.

**They started sayin', when you can't hide, run**

**When you can't run, hide**

**Started thinkin' love's a loaded gun**

**Nobody wants to fight**

**And when did we all start thinkin' that the world**

**Stop spinnin' in a kiss goodnight?**

**And when did our heartbeat beatin' too fast**

**Stop meanin' it was worth the while?**

At moments like this Lucas wanted to know who her father is so he could punch the living day out of him. How could someone hurt Maya like this?

**I wanna, I wanna be loved**

**I wanna, I wanna be loved**

**I wanna, I wanna be loved**

**And I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide**

For a second Lucas could breath. This... this was his long awaited answer! Is she telling him that she will take a leap of faith and date him? Please let it be that!

**Traded out our eyes to light a screen**

**Traded out holdin' hands to holdin' back everything, no, no**

**No, no, oh**

**And words got shorter and quiet got longer**

**And all of a sudden love started lookin' like a memory, no, no, no**

Their eyes met and then Lucas was sure, tonight he would gain a girlfriend. One who would help him heal as he would with her.

**They started sayin', if you can't hide, run**

**If you can't run, hide**

**Started thinkin' love's a loaded gun**

**Nobody wants to fight**

**And when did we all start thinkin' that the world**

**Stop spinnin' in a kiss goodnight?**

**And when did our heartbeat beatin' too fast**

**Stop meanin' it was worth the while?**

Without the young girl and boy noticing the rest of the Friar family was smiling knowingly at each other, touched by the declaration of love from the young Maya Heart.

**I wanna, I wanna be loved**

**I wanna, I wanna be loved**

**I wanna, I wanna be loved**

**And I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide, no**

Tonight not only was Lucas gaining a girlfriend, Susan and Paul, Mr. Friar, were gaining a daughter, and Steven, the oldest son, was gaining a sister.

**They started sayin, when you can't hide, run**

**When you can't run, hide**

**But, love don't gotta be a loaded gun**

**Oh, a losin' fight**

**And when did we all start thinkin' that the world**

**Stop spinnin' in a kiss goodnight?**

**And when did our heartbeat beatin' too fast**

**Stop meanin' it was worth the while?**

Lucas made a decision hearing her repeat that phrase over and over again during the son: he will make sure to help her see that love was worth while and not something to fear.

**But I wanna, I wanna be loved**

**I wanna, I wanna be loved**

**I wanna, I wanna be loved**

**And I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide**

There was no longer a need to run away and hide but to face things headfirst like the brave Maya she is. She finally knew what she wanted and will gain it, like he always does.

**And I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide**

**And I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide**


	3. World meets a cute couple.

Lucas knew that he should not be enjoying this so much, he was such a selfish boy... but how could he stop himself from smiling while seeing Maya's joyful expression and knowing that he was the one who put it there.

It's been a month since Maya and Lucas had started dating, they've decided to keep it a secret right now as they did not want the whole mess that will come from being the first couple of their grade. Not to mention Riley was still mad at Lucas for lying for so long. However, they won't keep it like that for much longer, they've learned from their mistakes and know that honesty is usually the best option.

They've spent every day after school, during their first week as a couple, at Lucas' house doing homework and studying for a history test they had. But more importantly they got to know each other better. They even played twenty questions for that.

**You like New York city in the daytime**

**I like New York city in the nighttime**

**You say you like sleeping with the air off**

**I don't, I need it on**

**You like the light coming through the windows**

**I sleep late, so I just keep 'em all closed**

**You ignore the music on the radio**

**I don't, I sing-a-long**

 

**I don't ask for you to change, baby no no no**

**And you don't ask for me to change**

"Do you prefer New York city in the daytime or nighttime?" Lucas had asked Maya one afternoon after finishing their homework.

"Nighttime. You?" she had replied.

"Daytime. What about the music at the radio? Do you sing along? I mostly ignore it" he had commented.

"Of course, I sing along!" Maya had exclaimed, offended by the question "Do you sleep with the windows closed or do you prefer them opened?"

"I like seeing the light coming through the windows, let me guess you like them closed" Lucas joked amusedly.

"I do!" Maya chuckled lightly "Don't judge! I have cold blood even in a sweater! Not all of us can be on a t-shirt while it's cold outside" they both laughed at that "We are both very different"

**Tell me how we're not alike**

**But we work so well and we don't even know why**

**Funny how the stars crossed right**

**'Cause we work so well and we don't even know why**

**You can call it fire and ice**

**But we work so well and we don't even know why**

**We don't even know why, no no**

**We don't even know why, no no no**

 

**No no no no**

**We like it in the daytime**

**We like it in the end of time**

**No no no no**

**We like it in the daytime**

**We like it in the end of time**

 

**Cold outside and you're just in a t-shirt**

**I have cold blood even in a sweater**

**You start your night sippin' by the kilo**

**I don't, I know you know**

"Yet, we work so well and we don't even know why" had replied her boyfriend.

"Oh! That's great for a song!" Maya had exclaimed "Do you mind me using that phrase?"

**I don't ask for you to change, baby no no no**

**And you don't ask for me to change**

 

**Tell me how we're not alike**

**But we work so well and we don't even know why**

**Funny how the stars crossed right**

**'Cause we work so well and we don't even know why**

**You can call it fire and ice**

**But we work so well and we don't even know why**

**We don't even know why, no no (no no no)**

**We don't even know why, no no no**

 

**No no no no**

**We like it in the daytime (we don't even know)**

**We like it in the end of time (we don't even know)**

**No no no no We like it in the daytime**

**(We don't even know, know, know, know, know, know, know, know, know)**

They've spent the rest of the day working and many following days working on Maya's, no, their's new song.

**Somehow we end up on the same side**

**And you wouldn't think that we'd be alright**

**Even our eyes are different colors, but we see fine**

**Somehow we end up on the same side (up on the same side)**

**And you wouldn't think that we'd be alright (think that we'd be alright)**

**Even our eyes are different colors, but we see fine**

 

**tell me how we're not alike**

**But we work so well and we don't even know why ('cause we work so well and we don't even know why, why)**

**Funny how the stars crossed right 'cause we work so well and we don't even know why**

**You can call it fire and ice**

**But we work so well and we don't even know why ('cause we work so well and we don't even know why, why)**

**We don't even know why, no no**

**We don't even know why, no no no**

 

**No no no no**

**We like it in the daytime (oh)**

**We like it in the end of time (we don't even know why)**

**No no no no**

**We like it in the daytime**

**We like it in the nighttime**

Lucas did take Maya once out for a drink. It was sweet at first, both enjoying their milkshakes, though at the same time awkward. It was the first date for both of them and they did not know how to act, until Maya spilled the drink on Lucas. At first they both froze stunned at the girl's action, until the boy smiled mischievously before spilling his own drink all over her. They were both kicked out of course, but they left with smiles on their faces because that's what they were: crazy, silly, mischievous and dorky. They took a picture to commemorate the date.

Today, Saturday, was the second date between the pair- a small celebration of one month of dating. Maya prepared a picnic basket for Lucas, while he bought Maya a couple tickets for a exhibit at the MoMA.

"Lucas..." she murmured, big smile on her face as she uncharacteristically twirled around the big hall of the museum, eyes filled with gratitude and affection "This is amazing... thank you so much"

She then stepped closer to him and slowly, but determinately, stood on her tip toes to give him a light kiss on his lips. Lucas was stunned at first before snapping out of it and kissing her back. It was their first kiss, it was awkward and tentative but magical and sweet at the same time. Once they parted they were both blushing madly but they were smiling too.

They held hands and began looking around the exhibit. Lucas loved hearing Maya talk so excitedly about art, it seems like she had been going to the national library and taking out some art books to learn more about the technique behind the master pieces she so much loves.

"I still can't believe your dad got my mom a role at a T.V show" Maya commented as they were grabbing a bite at the museum's cafeteria.

"My dad did not get her the role" protested Lucas "He simply got her an audition, she got the role on her own effort"

"A mom of two mischievous twins, the new ABC comedy" she murmured in disbelief more to herself than anything "She isn't even a guest actress or a secondary, she is part of the main cast!"

"We have to wait and see if they show continues, but even if it doesn't that role itself will open many doors for your mom" Lucas added.

"Yes, it will... thank you" Maya smiled at him "With that income thing will be much easier at home"

"Not to mention that you won't have to continue your cupcake job during the summer. Dad and Mom said they will pay for your art course during the summer and my brother will give you a ticket for an exhibit. No is not an accepted answer!" Lucas stopped her when she was about to protest "They love you like a daughter and sister, let them have their fun spoiling you. But if you insist, take it as a birthday gift from them. The money you get from you gigs keep it for college and for your art supplies. Ok?"

"Ok" huffed Maya, but her eyes were shinning in giddiness "Lucas" she called out, suddenly getting serious "Tomorrow we will tell Riley, we can't keep this from her any longer"

"I know" he sighed, eyes dropping on his sandwich "How do you think she will take it"

"I don't know... she normally would have already forgave you, but I am the one who usually makes her see that the world it's not black and white. I've not done it yet as I was afraid she will notice our relationship" Maya replied.

"Well, whatever comes we will face it together" Lucas assured her, determinately, before giving her a teasing smile "Are you ready for tonight? Your mamma will be joining us"

"Of course, I am! **Why** will be a great success" Maya responded with confidence.

"Of course it will be" Lucas replied, amusedly but with certainty.


	4. World meets a mature Riley.

Friday afternoon Topanga asked Riley buying some groceries from a store a bit far away from home, where they were having some great discounts. Riley being bored out of her mind and wanting to become the independent woman she has been claiming to be, accepted. What she did not expect was to find not only her best friend Maya there, but also Lucas and his mom!

She was in complete disbelief, she could not process the idea of her Lighting betraying her like that. Riley could only gape and hide behind a gondola as they passed by. Maya and Lucas' mom chatting animatedly about the boy's favorite food and how Susan was going to teach the girl how to cook it for the future. How Maya blushed at that and Lucas... Lucas watched the blonde girl tenderly, smiling softly at the scene but not surprised- which meant it had happened many times before. It almost looked like... like Susan has taken Maya as her daughter-in-law already.

Riley felt her eyes prickle at the thought. Ever since meeting Lucas she dreamt of him looking at her with eyes filled with love as he gazed towards Maya and Susan acting towards her the way she was acting with Maya. Riley did not feel angry or vengeful, she could not feel like that towards her peaches, she loved Maya like the sister she never had. What she felt was guilty for taking another thing from her.

Riley was no dumb girl. She knew a lot of stuff. She might live in a fantasy world which she wished would become the real one, as it is much peaceful and kind. She might not be part of the world, like Maya was. But she _did_ notice stuff. She noticed how Maya was always there protecting her and helping her continue living in her pink colored world. She noticed how Maya always stepped back whenever Riley wanted something that she also wanted. She noticed how Maya suffers from the poor conditions her family lives in.

So obviously when the new guy came and Maya noticed that Riley likes him she would step back and let her have him. But not this time! Riley was through with having people accommodate their lives for her own convenience. She might not be ready to be part of the world, but the least she could do is take the mature route and accept Lucas and Maya's relationship. It will be awkward at first, as she still liked Lucas, but she will get there on her own pace.

Decidedly, Riley was about to turn around and do her own shopping when she heard her best friend shriek in surprise. Worriedly, Riley whipped her head towards the horrendous scene behind her. A guy had her peaches cornered, looks like he did not like being rejected by Maya. As she was about to step, Lucas appeared out of nowhere and had the guys slammed against the gondola.

"Ma'am said no" Lucas seethed, with barely controlled anger "The next time I catch you making a move on **_my_** girl I will reap those nasty hands off, understood?"

The guy nodded his head rapidly and ran away as soon as Lucas let him go. The boy gathered his girlfriend on his arms and kissed her head softly. Riley was trembling in fear at what had just happened in front of her. That was not the Lucas she knew and like, that was the Texas Lucas that terrified her... but Maya seemed to like... _a lot_.

 _Did I ever really like Lucas?_ Riley asked herself as she walked away from that scene. _Or was the Lucas facade the one I liked? Then if I liked the fake one, does that mean that I never really liked Lucas?_

Riley continued her shopping quietly, her mind trying to process everything that she had just came into realization. One thing she knew for sure was that she needed advice from her parents, _soon_.

"Mom, dad, I need you!" Riley called out as soon as she entered her apartment.

"Riles, your mom went out" Cory answered his daughter's call of distress "Are you ok sweetheart? What happened?" he asked, worriedly.

"I... dad do I like Lucas? Or do I only like some part of him?" she asked, expression clearly showing how confused she was.

"Sit with me sweetie" Cory sighed, as he took a seat on the sofa. He knew this day would come as soon as he saw the way Riley looked at Lucas "I've known since the first day who Lucas Friar was and what he had done. He is a very sweet guy, a good boy... but he is _very_ protective of the ones he loves. A kind of protection you would not appreciate. You would accept him of course, but... you could never see him as a boyfriend. Not knowing the fact that he might hurt boys that don't respect you" her father explained "You are a sweet girl, a very _peaceful_ girl"

"But Maya is not" Riley commented, mostly to herself "She would appreciate that kind of protection, especially since her mother neglected her so much when she was young. Having that kind of absolute attention is a thrill for her not an oppression. They are so different, but they balance each other perfectly... that _why_ they work so well together"

"So, you've noticed" Cory said with a soft smile "I am so proud of you for taking the mature route... but it is ok to cry too, you know?"

Riley could not contain it any longer. She cried in her dad's chest, she cried out of guilt, she cried her confusion, she cried mourning a love that never existed. But she cried knowing that tomorrow was going to be a better day.

"Riles!" Maya's voice startled Riley three days later, as she was waiting for the subway to go to school. The brunette turned to the side to find the golden couple, holding hands "I... we..."

Riley chuckled slightly at her best friend's babbling. It was so uncharacteristically but kind of cute too. It looks like she is finally ready to tell her the truth.

"How long?" asked the brunette.

"A month" responded Lucas, surprised by the collected manner Riley was taking things "You knew?"

"Of course I knew! Maya is my best friend since we were kids! I will totally notice if she got herself a boyfriend" Riley scoffed "And I am very happy for her!" she exclaimed, hugging the blonde tightly before glaring to the guy- or as close as a glare Riley could ever get "You better treat her right or you will have the power of thunder and lightening after you, got it?"

"Got it" Lucas answered with a smile, relief clear on his face "What about us? Are we all right?"

"We are, but next time do not keep secrets from me" Riley answered "Then peaches, what else is new?"

"Mom got a principle role in a new ABC comedy show" Maya told her friends, proud smile on her face.

"That's amazing! We all have to go out an celebrate!" Riley exclaimed excitedly.

Her friend's mom was going to be a star!

"I also started singing at a bar/restaurant once a month, playing my own original songs" the blonde continued sharing excitedly with her friend, who she had missed so much- the forgotten boy watching from a far amusedly at the girls.

"That's great! I have to come see you perform! The whole family should! Maybe we could write a song together! What about singing it together?!" Riley rambled excitedly, Maya nodding along with an amused smile "Talking about family, who is telling uncle Shawn that you are dating Lucas? You know he has taken you as his daughter" she looked at Lucas with a mischievous glint in her eyes, as the boy gulped nervously "This is going to be so much fun!"

One month later, and the almost death of Lucas by the hands of an overprotective Shawn, the Mathews, the Friar, Shawn and Katy were sitting at the **Clover** waiting to see the girls perform.

"Cory, there they are! Look at our girls!" Topanga pointed excitedly at the beautiful pair of girls on the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Maya Hart and today I am with my best friend Riley Mathews. We are going to perform a song we wrote together called: **Take on the world**. I hope you'll enjoy it"

**I've been waitin'**

**For a day like this to come**

**Struck like lightnin'**

**My heart's beating like a drum**

**On the edge of something wonderful**

Katy, Topanga and Susan could only smile in pide at their little girls, so grown up. Admiring the friendship they hold, not even a guy could get between them. They only wished they've had a friend like that when they were young.

**Face to face with changes**

**What's it all about?**

**Life is crazy**

**But I know I can work it out**

**Cause' I got you to live it with me**

Cory and Shawn smiled at the lyrics, those words were so Riley and Maya but also so them. The second generation of the Matthew-Hunter friendship duo. An external friendship that will never be broken.

**I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world**

**Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn**

**I'm singing oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh ooh**

**I've got a ticket to the top of the sky**

**I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life**

**I'm singing oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh ooh**

Lucas laughed slightly. He could never stop himself no matter how many times he had heard them rehearse. If anyone could take on the world were those two girls... of course with the help of Farkle, Zay and I.

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

The same thoughts of Lucas were running through the minds of all the present parents.

**Puzzle pieces, throw them up into the air**

**Taking chances**

**Moments happen everywhere**

**I got you to live them with me**

Riley and Maya looked at each other, this song was their song and did not only represent their friendship but their path from kids to young adults as well.

**I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world**

**Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn**

**I'm singing oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh ooh**

**I've got a ticket to the top of the sky**

**I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life**

**I'm singing oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh ooh**

The girls recalled all their adventures while singing and smiled, yearning to what is to come.

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

They will take on the world... or at least try. Why not? It will be fun.

**Flyin' high**

**I won't look down**

**Let my fears fall to the ground**

Nothing was going to hold them down. And if they had chains, they will help each other out of them. Just like friends really do.

**I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world**

**Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn**

**I've got a ticket to the top of the sky**

**I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life**

Not only the girls, but Farkle, Lucas and even Zay too. Their gang will not be divided or conquered by the world.

**I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world**

**Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn**

**I'm singing oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh ooh**

**I've got a ticket to the top of the sky**

**I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life**

**I'm singing oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh ooh**

As long as they have each other, they had nothing to fear.

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**

**Take on the world**


	5. World meets a fight.

"You left me!" the whole gang and Pappy Joe froze behind the front door, they've never heard Lucas yell at Maya "I was scared shitless, I needed you by my side and you abandoned me! How could you?!"

"You left first!" she screamed back "Do you think that I wanted to see you ride your death?! Tell me, would you have been there for me?"

"Yes! If you really had wanted to do it yes!" more yelling "You know what? I am out of here!"

The gang was startled when the door was slammed opened and Lucas came out. The boy barely spare them a glance before rushing away, Zay soon following behind. Riley wanted to enter and console her sister in anything but blood, but Pappy Joe stopped her.

"I will deal with this guys, you better go somewhere else" he said, before entering the house and closing the door behind him. His heart gave out for the girl sobbing quietly on the couch "Maya, sweetie, tell me what just happened" he requested kindly, setting next to her and hugging her with an arm.

"H-he w-was ang-angry be-because I was-wan't there f-for him to-today" she answered between sobs "But how could I?!" she exclaimed this time calmer but angrier "He could have died out there! How is it ok for him to put me through all of that and not for me to not want to watch it?!"

"It's not... you see Maya, here in Texas this is ok. We rejoice in stuff like this and take pride, not having his girlfriend by his side was a huge punch on his pride. But you are from the big city, it doesn't matter how rebellious and brave you are it doesn't compare to what happens here. Look, both of you were wrong in this. For this long you've both played by your cultures rules and now that you've changed the field neither of you knows how to behave. Lucas simply wants for you to magically understand and accept what his cultures dictates, that's wrong. But you girl, didn't even bother to adapt to the new rules either"

"How do I fix this?" she asked quietly and so lost.

"Tell me, what is your thing?" Pappy Joe asked, kindly "Every couple has a thing that identifies them. Which is yours?"

"Music... we compose music together sometimes, but mostly me" Maya answered, a smile forming on her lips as she remembered the happy memories with her boyfriend.

"Then compose a song for him, he will forgive you easily. From what I've heard from my daughter and from what've seen he loves you too much not to" Pappy Joe answered, patting her on the head gently "You need realize that couple will always fight, that's what helps them work out their problems. So, this is your first fight? There will be hundred to come, as long as you sit down and discuss things through afterwards"

**-Two days later-**

The whole gang- minus Maya- was at a restaurant, enjoying the meat and the country music on their last day in Texas. However, one of them was a gloomy as he could be.

"What's wrong Lucas?" Zay asked his best friend, worriedly at his strange behavior- he had always loved coming here to celebrate.

"Maya is angry at me, and with good reasons" Lucas moaned "I yelled at her and told her that she abandoned me! How could I've done that knowing how tender the topic of her father is?"

"Then fix things" surprisingly it was Riley the one who said that, what was surprising was her stern tone "Th only reason why I have't kicked you to the curve yet is because Peaches asked me not to"

"I tried!" replied Lucas pained "But she ignored me! What do I do now?"

His friends never got to reply as they were distracted by the sudden light son the stage, music quieting down until there was only silence. On stage there was Maya Hart, sitting on a stool with her precious guitar on her lap.

"Hi, I'm Maya Hart and I'm going to perform for you tonight. I will be playing an original song written by moi for my boyfriend" as she said that, she looked into Lucas' eyes "I am sorry, darling" she apologized "This is: **Darling I'm a mess** "

 

**This might be wrong, but he's all I know**

**He's all I know**

 

**And most times I pretend that he's just a friend**

**He's just a friend**

 

**Yeah I'll try to make our hearts beat in time,**

**Even though your rhythm might not be with mine**

 

**But darling I'm a mess without your love**

**Heaven knows I'm trying, I'm trying to get by**

_Darling, you aren't the only one who is a mess without the other's love._ Lucas exclaimed in his head. _I missed you so much and its only been two days. Goodness!_

**But darling I'm a mess without your love**

**All I need is one more goodbye kiss**

 

**Your lips on this**

**'Cause they're all I know**

**I can't let you go**

 

**And I won't forget, all that you said is engraved in my head**

_You are also engraved in my heart, I am so sorry for all I've said. Please forgive me!_ so many things Lucas wanted to say but he kept them to himself, not to disrupt her show.

**Yeah I'll try to make our hearts beat in time,**

**Even though your rhythm might not be with mine**

 

**But darling I'm a mess without your love**

**Heaven knows I'm trying, I'm trying to get by**

 

**But darling I'm a mess without your love**

**All I need is, one more goodbye kiss**

_No such thing as goodbye kisses, because we won't say goodbye._ Declared Lucas in his head. _This was only a fight which we will fix even if I have to beg on my knees._

**A goodbye kiss**

 

**Yeah I'll try to make our hearts beat in time,**

**Even though your rhythm might not be with mine**

 

**But darling I'm a mess without your love (Without your love)**

**Heaven knows I'm trying (Woah)**

**Trying to get by (No, no, no, no, no, no)**

_I know you are trying love, so I am. We will be all right._ Lucas thought, with a smile on his face. The first real smile in days.

**But darling I'm a mess without your love,**

**All I need is one (one more) more goodbye (goodbye) kiss**

Everyone cheered and clapped for Maya, after her amazing performance. Lucas could not contain himself any longer and ran toward step stage. As she was getting off, he caught her in his arms and spun her around, apologizing over and over against against her golden locks.

"Shut up you sap!" grumbled Maya as Lucas put her down on the floor "And better kiss me" she demanded.

Lucas could only chuckled amused and do as he was ordered.

"As you wish Ma'am"


	6. World meets a wedding.

As both Lucas and Maya had expected the whole grade was all over them as soon as they made the announcement of their relationship. The were the golden couple. The one chosen as the best couple for the yearbook. The popular couple.

Of course, Lucas and Maya did not care about that in the slightest. They only wanted to enjoy each other and their relationship. Almost a year had passed since they started dating and they enjoyed every single moment.

They enjoyed every single on of their dates. They enjoyed every performance of Maya. They enjoyed every dance. They enjoyed every kiss. They enjoyed the summer vacations in Texas, which Susan had invited Maya to join. They enjoyed the close relationship between their parents. They enjoyed Katy and Maya's move to the same complex apartment as Riley. They enjoyed Katy's success in her T.V show, which had already confirmed a second season. And now they are enjoyingShawn and Katy's wedding.

For a long time, Maya could not believe that this was really happening. She could not allow herself to hope and let her dreams be crushed by the cruel reality. This life she had always dreamed of but never expected it to become real but it did... all because Lucas pushed her to stop running and hiding.

So, when her mom and Shawn had asked her to compose and sing a song for their wedding she did not think it twice about what to write about. Her mom and her are very similar after all Shawn did the same for her than Lucas did for Maya, gave Katy courage. So, Maya wrote about that, about _them_. How these two were the best thing they've got.

"Are you ready?" asked Lucas, giving her an encouraging smile as she was about to perform for her parents.

"I think I am... listen closely cowboy, this song is also for you" she whispered the last part, a little bit embarrassed, and rushed to take her place. Lucas could only blink a few times confused at her blush, it would not be the first love song she had wrote him. Why was she so shy about it? "Hi guys, this is **Best thing I've got** and I hope you'll like it".

**So what if I just wanna be a little bit out of my mind**

**I let you take my heart and I like it**

**So what if I have been to be**

**A little bit out of my mind**

**I better steal your heart and you’ll like it**

Shawn could not stop himself from thinking about how this woman did steal his heart and he likes it, as he gazed into his wife's lovely eyes.

**And I don’t think it’s any kind of secret**

**I feel you from a million miles away**

 

**And your love is the best thing that I got**

**And it’s only just begun, but it’s never gonna stop**

**It's the best thing, the best thing that I got**

Lucas blinked slowly, not believing his ears. His girlfriend was calling him the best thing she's got. And she calls him a sap?! A goofy lovesick smile formed in his lips, he could not believe what a perfect girlfriend he's got.

**I know sometimes it seems like I**

**I'm just a little bit behind**

**I get back on the beat and you know it**

**And sometimes I can tell that I**

**I'm just a little out of time**

**I make you skip a beat and I know it**

Katy laughed lightly at that, she truly was out of her mind but she still got this amazing man all for herself.

**But I don’t think it’s any kind of secret**

**I think of you a billion times a day**

 

**And your love is the best thing that I got**

**And it’s only just begun, but it’s never gonna stop**

**It’s the best, the best thing that I got**

Maya's heart was beating very fast, this was her declaration of love. Her speech from the heart. She could not stop herself from feeling so nervous no matter how many times she has performed in public before.

**So don’t feel lonely tonight**

**You know I’ll never be hard to find**

**So don’t go out of your mind (your mind)**

**You know I’ll never be too hard to find**

Katy and Shawn blushed slightly at that, they could not believe their little girls was already putting sexual innuendos into her lyrics! They will have to give her the talk soon. They did not want to be grandparents so soon.

**I know sometimes it seems like I**

**I'm just a little bit behind**

**I get back on the beat and you know it**

Lucas gazed into his lovely girlfriend and caught her eye, he smiled brightly at her. Trying to convey how much he loved her and how proud he was of her. By how her shoulders sagged in relief she must have gotten the message.

**Your love is the best thing that I got**

**And it’s only just begun but it’s never gonna stop**

**It’s the best thing, the best thing that I got (best thing that I got)**

**Your love (best thing that I got) is the best thing (best thing that I got)**

**And it’s only just begun (best thing that I got)**

**It’s the best thing**

As Maya finished singing loud cheers could be heard, especially when Shawn dipped Katy and kissed her passionately. Indeed this was the start of a beautiful married life.


	7. World meets the first time.

Smakle had just finished her explanation of page 73 of the class's health book, leaving a traumatized Farkle, Riley and Cory, a confused Zay and a very amused golden couple- who already knew all of that as their parents sat them down to explain it throughly, they did not want to be grandparents so soon after all.

**Sometimes life gets bitter**

**I get strung out, caught in the middle**

**And I can't breathe**

**I just need a little taste of paradise**

**I know a place I can escape to**

**Where I go, troubles never break through**

**The grass is greener, my head is clearer**

**I got peace of mind when I fall into your eyes**

"I can't erase that... I am scared for life..." mumbled a traumatized Riley as she and her gang were leaving health class "Why did this have to happen?"

"Well, you did not like Mr. Fanucci and wanted someone new. You got someone new" said Lucas amused by the hole situation, laughing a bit.

"This is not funny Lucas!" Riley exclaimed "That's my dad! I don't want to hear that from my dad!"

"Riles, sweetie, you do know that most boys and girls learn about the body and sex from their parents, don't you?" Maya asked her softly, as amused as she was about the whole situation her Thunder always comes first.

"W-what?! W-why?!" the brunette shouted, gaining many curious looks.

The gang soon moved somewhere else before Maya answer: "Well, because our parents do not want us to be involved in a teenage pregnancy"

"D-did you parent have the... _talk_ with you?" Riley asked, curiously andhorrified by the whole idea.

"Yes" Lucas was the one who answered "You are lucky that Charles' family and yours isn't as close as Maya's and mine.They sat us together and gave it at the same time. It was humiliating if I am being honest" the boy shuddered with his girlfriend as they recall the horrible memory that _the talk_ was.

**Your love's like breathing in the salty air**

**Of summer on a private island just for me**

**Your love's like the feeling I get**

**When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head**

**Keep it play playin' on repeat**

**It's like flowers in the spring time**

**Every day is Valentine's**

**So good it's hard to describe**

**It's like Paris after midnight,**

**Dancing in the moonlight**

**That what your love,**

**That's what your love's like**

**That's what your love,**

**That's what your love's like**

**That's what your love,**

**That's what your love's like**

"So, are you planning on... you know doing _it_?" Zay inquired curiously.

"Say!" chastised Riley, blushing at his shameless question "You can't ask that! They are still too young!"

"We are in high-school already and have been dating for almost a year, statistically speaking it's 55% possible that they had already had sex and 40% of a chance they will pretty soon. The other 5% is that they are not ready for that yet" replied Smakle as a matter of fact "From their blushing and how they suddenly stand much closer to each other, a form to seek comfort and reassurance, I suspect they've already had sex"

"You did?!" screamed Riley, shocked at the news.

Not believing that her friends were already taking such a big step and did not even tell her about it.

"Sh! Riles!" Maya hushed her best friend "No, we didn't do it yet... but we are planning to. I was going to tell you today when we got back home from school"

"For our one year anniversary" added Lucas, looking a lot shyer than he has ever looked.

"What about our parents? Do they know?" Riley questioned, not believing that uncle Shawn would ever accept his dear daughter loosing her virginity.

"Of course not!" Maya was the one to exclaim this time "Mom and dad are still on their honeymoon and we were expecting you guys could cover for us. I am staying at Riley's so I need Smakle and you Sweetie to lie saying we are having a sleep over at Smakle's. The same with Farkle and Zay in Lucas case"

"Could you guys do this for us?" Lucas asked, very serious, as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Of course we will" Farkle, surprisingly, was the one to answer- soon everyone followed his lead.

**Stop signs, I keep on runnin' into**

**Red lights make me wanna scream like**

**Why can't it just be only you and me all the time**

**In a world no one can find**

"Peaches are you ok?" Maya asked her best friend worriedly.

"Yeah, I am. Simply surprised" Riley answered honestly "I... I forgot something at the classroom, get going I will follow you soon"

The brunette then rushed away, but not towards the classroom but to the teachers' room.

"Riles, sweetie, what are you doing here?" her dad asked, honestly exhausted.

"I am looking for Mr. Fanucci, I need to speak to him" she requested, her dad didn't even question it. He has only seen her this serious a handful of times "Hi Mr. Fanucci"

"If it isn't little Miss. Matthews, what can I do for you?" he asked, not cruel per se but yes a bit mockingly.

"Can we talk? Somewhere more private?" she asked, ignoring the mockery.

"Of course" the teacher replied rapidly, noticing the seriousness of her student. He knew that she was dating a boy, thanks to Mr. Mathhews moaning, and hoped nothing bad happened "What is troubling you? Is it your boyfriend? Were you guys reckless?"

"W-what? Charles?! No! We've only dated for a month now, we aren't even close to that" Riley answered embarrassed that her teacher thought of that "No... um... it's about my best friend, Maya..."

**Your love's like breathing in the salty air**

**Of summer on a private island just for me**

**Your love's like the feeling I get**

**When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head**

**Keep it play playin' on repeat**

**It's like flowers in the spring time**

**Every day is Valentine's**

**So good it's hard to describe**

**It's like Paris after midnight,**

**Dancing in the moonlight**

**That what your love,**

**That's what your love's like**

**That's what your love,**

**That's what your love's like**

**That's what your love,**

**That's what your love's like**

"Miss. Hunter and Mr. Friar? The golden couple? For what I've heard they've been dating for a long time now" Mr. Fanucci commented, now knowing exactly where this was going. A bit relived to be honest, those two have a good head on their shoulders.

"A year next week" she replied "That's why I am here for you, they want to... they are planning to... to do _it_ " she whispered embarrassedly "They know about protection and stuff... but I am worried about Peaches, I don't want her to get hurt"

"You think that Mr. Friar would hurt her? He seems to care deeply for her" the teacher said calmly, if there were signs of abuse from any of his students he needed to act fast.

"NO! Lucas would never hurt Maya! He loves her too much" the brunette defended the blond, oblivious to how much she had calmed her teacher down "But the first time is always awkward and it hurt, I know that much. I simply want them to be as prepared as possible, so I came to apology and ask you t come back to teach us about the body... and if you can have a private talk with them, that will be helpful too"

"You are a good friend Miss. Matthews" Mr. Fanucci said "I will come back and have that talk with your friends. But relax, a bad first experience is not the end of the world. Honestly, it's almost impossible to have a good first time"

**When life has left me numb**

**And I need a pick me up**

**There's no better rush than your love**

**Your love, your love**

**-One week later-**

"I can't believe Riley had Mr. Fanucci give us the talk" Lucas laughed out loud at the memory.

"Well, it did help. He mentioned many things we did not know about" Maya added thoughtfully, eyes still on the T.V screen.

They were having dinner at the living-room of Maya's new apartment while watching a marathon of all their favorite movies. Right behind the door of Maya's room was a bed waiting for them, decorated with red rose petals.

"It did indeed" Lucas murmured, getting closer to his girlfriend before heatedly kissing her "By the way I loved your song, thank you for an incredible gift. **Your Love's Like** is now my favorite song ever"

"Well, all those art materials you gifted me will last for a year. Thank you too" Maya smiled against his lips before pulling him lower.

The hot make out session soon lead Lucas to carry Maya to her room which lead... to their first time.

It was not perfect, but it was magical anyways. The took their time and used protection, whispering sweet nothings until both of them fell asleep in each other's arms. An experience they will soon repeat.

**Your love's like breathing in the salty air**

**Of summer on a private island just for me**

**Your love's like the feeling I get**

**When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head**

**Keep it play playin' on repeat**

**It's like walking on the ceiling**

**Can't compare the feeling**

**Better than I could ever describe**

**It's like soaking in the sunrise**

**Not a worry on my mind**

**That's what your love,**

**That's what your love's like**

**That's what your love,**

**That's what your love's like**

**That's what your love,**

**That's what your love's like**

**That's what your love,**

**That's what your love's like**

**That's what your love's like**


	8. World meets a jealous Josh.

"Steven! You are the best bro!" exclaimed Josh, excitedly as he put the last touches to the decorations.

"Indeed, I can't believe your parents allowed you to throw out a party while they are out" Carlos, a classmate of theirs, commented "You even got someone to perform live for us"

"Wasn't that expensive?" Evan asked "It might be _the_ party to celebrate our upcoming graduation, but still"

"Relax boys, the one singing will be my little brother's boyfriend. She's doing this for me as a birthday present" Steven calmed them down "She is amazing!"

"She must really like you to do this for you" Josh commented surprised "How long has little Lucas been dating her?"

"Five years now, ever since eight grade. Mom adores her and is already planning their wedding with Katy"

"High-school sweethearts, that's adorable" Carlos snickered, but there was no venom behind his words.

"Katy? As in Katy Hunter? Maya's mom?!" Josh demanded to know, eyes widening in shock.

"Right, you are Riley's uncle!" Steven exclaimed "I completely forgot. How is she? Is she still dating that guy? What was his name? Carlos? Castro? Oh, Charles!"

"No they only dated for a couple of years, right now she is dating Zay" Josh answered "But that's not important! Lucas has been dating Maya for half a decade and I didn't even know?!"

"You didn't? But they are the golden couple of their school! The Prom King and Prom Queen! Our families have dinner every Friday and they even got them an apartment for when they go to college" Steven explained, surprised by how uninformed his friend was.

"L-li-living together?! But they are kids!" Josh snapped, frowning in jealousy.

"They are two eighteen years old, who have been dating for five years and already got accepted into their chosen university- which is the same" Steven said, nonchalantly "What's up with you? Normally you are a pretty cool guy. I get that you saw the girl grow up and are protective of her, but back off" he warned him "It's my brother the one we are talking about and I don't want no one ruining this for him"

Joshua never got to reply as the doorbell rang and the guests started to come in. He was left on a corner to sulk the night away. How could it be that he did not know about this? He didn't even know that Maya performed! He had always expected Maya to still be infuriated on him, and wait until she stopped being underage to be together. However, here she was dating her best friend's ex-crush and planning a future together. A future that was supposed to be theirs.

He stayed on his corner for the rest of the night, sulking and drinking. Not even when he saw Maya come into the house, especially not with that golden Ken hanging from her arm. He did however, smash his plastic cup when he saw them kissing each other and giggling like the pair of horny teenagers they were.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Friar Chateau, this is the lovely Maya Hunter performing her newest song: **All we have is Love**. Enjoy!"

They all cheered as the lovely blonde took her place on the stairs, where she would perform, holding the mic Steven just talked with.

**They could tear this house down brick by brick**

**But we won't even miss a thing**

**They said we'd never make it, but our hearts won't quit**

**A never ending fantasy**

 

**We could be royalty, king and queen of nowhere**

**Lose it all, everything**

**As long as we got you and I, you and me**

**They can tear this whole house down**

 

**All we have is love**

**All we have is love**

**All we have is love (na-ah)**

 

**When shadows and demons are chasin'**

**There's no way that our hearts will be breakin'**

**'Cause all we have is love (na-ah)**

Not only did she sing amazing, she could also move! Never missing a beat and with the grace and sensuality of the diva queen, she was.

**We don't need a dream to be wide awake**

**When everyday is ecstasy**

**We won't let the stars-crossed change our fate**

**It's heaven when you're next to me (next to me, next to me)**

 

**We could be royalty, king and queen of nowhere**

**Lose it all, everything**

**As long as we got you and I, you and me**

**They can tear this whole house down**

 

**All we have is love**

**All we have is love**

**All we have is love (na-ah)**

 

**When shadows and demons are chasin'**

**There's no way that our hearts will be breakin'**

**'Cause all we have is love (na-ah)**

Josh's eyes widened in surprised at how pretty her voice was. Not only did she look stunning she also sounded amazing. Has she always sang like that?

**They could tear this house down brick by brick**

**But we won't even miss a thing**

**They said we'd never make it, but our hearts won't quit**

**A never ending fantasy**

 

**All we have is love**

**All we have is love**

**All we have is love (na-ah)**

 

**When shadows and demons are chasin'**

**There's no way that our hearts will be breakin'**

**'Cause all we have is love**

Josh grumbled angrily, at her words. Of course, all she needs is love... the love of that blond bastard that does not deserve her. But then again, does _he_ deserve her?

**'Cause all we have is love**

**'Cause all we have is love (na-ah)**

He did leave her behind and forget all about her during these years in college, all to experience new stuff and with the excuses that it was for her own good. He didn't even know about all these new developments of her family! How was _he_ worthy of her?

He looked with sad eyes as Lucas received Maya with open arms and a beaming smile, as everyone cheered for the exceptional performance of the blonde girl. Seeing them kissed showing all the love they feel for each other, he knew he had lost his chance with Maya. His heart broke when he saw them going up the stairs... to the rooms.

The implication was all he needed to throw himself into a night of buzz and black outs. His heart needed it to move on. Or at least he hoped he could ever move on.


	9. World meets a happy ending and a happy beginning.

**It's a narrow line I'm walkin'**

**Better watch myself**

**'Cause we got everybody talkin'**

**And I can hear 'em say**

 

**Maybe in another lifetime**

**Maybe when you're older**

**What they don't know is**

**I've already made up my mind (My mind)**

**And yes I know what love is**

Lucas and Maya were two old souls with two young hearts.

When they started dating their peers thought that it won't last. That their differences were attracted because of their hormones and the unknown. What they did not know was how much they balanced each other.

Then they thought that because they already were part of the world that they had all figured out and their relationship was perfect. What they did not know was all the trials they had to go through and how they still fight very often... but they always made out and apologized at the end.

Then they thought that their relationship would not survive graduation and they will end up breaking up. What they did not know was how they celebrated their acceptance letter to the NYU in their own new apartment and how their mothers were already planning their wedding.

Indeed Lucas and Maya were two old souls with two young hearts, not that they were complaining.

**'Cause we are two old souls,**

**With two young hearts**

**We can run, I will follow you to the end of the earth**

**Where we can see forever,**

**They can never tear us apart**

**Two old souls,**

**With two young hearts**

**Two young hearts**

 

**They say we're too young**

**I could lie awake in darkness**

**Oh just to dream of you**

**And you could lay your head on my chest**

**Yeah, just like you always do**

Couples went and go in their class, even Riley had around four boyfriends during high-school. Zay being the last one, they also broke up because Riley wanted to stay in New York while Zay decided to return to Texas. But Lucaya survived, so did Smakle and Farkle, and Yogi and Darby. But then agin those three couples were for ever. Now their peers understood that what Lucas and Maya had was especial.

Riley had already called dibs on maid of honor, as Farkle did on best man. Those two were a force you did not want to mess around with, especially when their OTP was involved.

**Maybe in another lifetime**

**Maybe when we're older**

**At least we know that**

**We've already made up our minds**

**And yes we know what love is**

 

**'Cause we are two old souls,**

**With two young hearts**

**We can run, I will follow you to the end of the earth**

**Where we can see forever,**

**They can never tear us apart**

**Two old souls,**

**With two young hearts**

**Two young hearts**

Riley chose to stay in New York and go to the same university as her best friend. She wanted to be a good teacher as her dad was for her. That totally had Cory crying his heart out.

Farkle and Smakle went to Harvard, as expected, to study science and business. They were planning on continuing the legacy of the Minkus Empire.

Zay returned to Texas to become a councilor and help kids the same way he and Lucas had once needed someone to guide them out of trouble.

Katy's T.V show is still going strong on their fifth season and expecting a sixth one soon. She also was invited to guest star in other shows, earning great reviews and amazing critics.

Maya still sang at **Clover** every Saturday night, presenting new song after song. She ended up catching the eye of a producer one night and offered her an opportunity to record her own CD. The offer was tempting but she rejected her, her passion and soul lied on the art and she wanted to spend the rest of her life on it. The producer insisted on her at least letting him buy her songs, which she did and still does- it is a great income after all.

Lucas followed his girl to college, still her protector and confident. He also started preparing for the life of a politician. He knew it was going to be hard but he had Maya by his side and with her he could do anything.

**We're gonna keep on runnin'**

**Runnin' for all that we are**

**We want it all or nothing**

**We knew it right from the start**

**We are apart of something**

**Something as old as time, time, time**

 

**'Cause we are two old souls**

**With two young hearts**

**We can run, I will follow you to the end of the earth**

**Where we can see forever,**

**They can never tear us apart**

**Two old souls,**

**With two young hearts**

**Two young hearts**

"That's the last box" Lucas said as he put said box on the ground "Pretty neat, eh" he commented as he looked around _their_ new apartment "Doesn't it feel like a happy ending?" he asked his beautiful girlfriend.

"It does" she replied, coming closer so he would wrap his arms around her "One chapter's closed but another had opened. It is a happy ending _and_ happy beginning"

**You're never too young**


End file.
